It's the LITTLE things....
by medusa28
Summary: Well Happy Reading people!! Trance/Harper fic. CHAPTER THREE FINALLY UP!!!
1. The Guilt Factor

This story takes place RIGHT after "ouroboros"  
  
Disclaimer— I tell u I DON'T own them…stop STARING @ ME **runs away**  
  
A/N: **bows to the crowd yelling 'SPEECH SPEECH'** well if u insist… I do this not for me… well yes I do…but that's not the point, I do this for people out there just like me…who love to write*gag* and do other umm…stuff (. So PLEASE read, and I need reviews…because I have my reasons let's just leave it at that…  
  
  
  
The ship made the calm humming noise it usually did. The huge war ship was oddly at peace in it's own way. Every one was asleep. Another quite night was upon the Andromeda Acendant. Well everyone was asleep except for one Seamus Zalazny Harper. He had been put to work that morning to fix a minor problem in the ships slip stream drive.  
  
But this 'minor promlem' turned out to be a HUGE pain in the ass for Seamus or Harper as he liked to be called. So he was still up, all by his lonesome at 2 in the morning trying to fix this 'MINOR' problem!!  
  
"Oh Harper it's nothing, small problem, quick fix!!" harper mumbled mocking the words of his captain Dylan Hunt.  
  
Finally Harper was finished, he cam out from under the controls and placed the front panel back into it's place. Getting up he put his hands over his head and stretched.  
  
"AHHhhhh, feels good to be up right again!!"said Harper before he knelt down to pick up his tools. Congradulating himself on a job well done he walked off the comand deck and into the deafing silence of the deserted hallway.  
  
He couldn't wait to go to sleep, see since he had worked LATER, he got to sleep in. To Harper, this was something to look forward too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Next morning, Command deck)  
  
"I see you all made it" said a rather cheerful Dylan  
  
"what is it THIS time?" asked Beka in a sarcastic tone, but wearing a smirk on her face  
  
Tyr leaned up again one of the rails. He had a stern look on his face,…but doesn't he always!!  
  
The older version of Trance stood away from everyone else, feeling a little awkward.  
  
And Rev Ben,.. well they all hoped and wished he would come back, but they also respected Rev wanting time alone. Oh and Harper,..he's the only one still in bed!  
  
Dylan continued on about repairs and something about maps…the only GOOD thing was when he said some of them got the day off.  
  
Trance, after finding out she got the day off, left to go to her quarters. Beka didn't get a day off, she had to check and see if the slip stream drive was working properly. Tyr also got the day off because,..well I mean there wasn't a war going on, so he went off to find something to ear.  
  
Harper go the day off to and would be informed of this by Rommie. Harper would only have to come in if the slip stream drive WASN'T working.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trance walked into her quarter, tears staining her cheeks, she knew she didn't belong, but..if she didn't come Harper would be dead…  
  
So how come she felt SO guilty?  
  
This was stupid, was she feeling guilt because she didn't let Harper die? Or was she feeling guilt for not letting her younger self live? But that can't be right because she did let her younger self live, since she was the SAME person with the SAME memories….  
  
"We are one.." said trance silently to herself as she wiped away the tears  
  
A/N: I could say don't worry but that depends on if u want more to the story or not….cause I'll have to go write it…but that's ok….so TO BE CONTINUED::::::: 


	2. How to loose a friend-101

A/N: I want to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter, so I've been brain storming…and came up with, another chapter. Should be doing homework but this is more fun.  
  
  
  
Trance stood there, silently pondering to herself. Just then there was a knock at her door. Turning abruptly on the spot, she asked who it was.  
  
"Um, Trance it's me Harper and if you don't mind; I would like it better if I was talking to your face instead of this door." Said Harper  
  
Trance walked over and opened her door, which made a hissing sound as it opened. Harper was there, looking the way he did…but she didn't let him in.  
  
"Well?" asked Trance  
  
"Trance I just wanted to talk, and since you won't let me in I guess were going for a walk" said Harper  
  
Trance couldn't refuse; they did need to talk. He must be so confused. Although most questions he might ask can't be answered.  
  
"I guess so." Said Trance as she walked past Harper out the door.  
  
Harper nicely closed her door and went to catch up.  
  
They walked in an awkward silence down the once again deserted hallway.  
  
Trance was the first too break it.  
  
"Do you like the 'new me' " asked Trance who had stopped in the middle of the hallway  
  
Harper stopped just in front of Trance.  
  
"Well, the appearance will take some getting use too, and you 'claim' to be the SAME person and being your best friend I'm inclined to believe you" in Harper's mind he thought that came out pretty good  
  
"Oh.." said Trance, trying to take everything in. As they started to walk again Harper looked over at his friend, she seemed so lonely. So taking a change he cautiously lifted his hand to take hers. She smiled, but told not because she felt like she didn't know HARPER anymore.  
  
Harper kind of lost it.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know me anymore? I'M your best friend, your ONLY friend right now!!" Explained an enraged Harper  
  
At this comment Trance picked up her right hand to slap him, her whole body was shaking with sobs; she couldn't do it. Her hand was stopped inches from Harper's cheek. He reached up and gripped around her wrist.  
  
"Don't do something you'll regret" he said calmly.  
  
She looked at him blankly. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she lowered her hand. Harper's hand was still locked loosely around her wrist.  
  
She looked down at her feet. Harper couldn't help but feel bad, he let go of her wrist, and as soon as he did she walked away.  
  
Hands at her side; tears on her cheeks. Alone. Once again walking in the silence. But it was then she realized that the silence was worse alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Harper just stood there stunned, well not so much stunned as horrified. He had just made his best friend cry!  
  
He had to fix this, because as much as he hated to admit it, she was the ONLY person who understood him.  
  
*HARPER, please report to the command deck*  
  
" DAMNIT!" Harper cursed all the way to the command deck. As the doors opened he tried to calm himself down, which kind of worked.  
  
He walked through the open door trying to act normal, well normal enough for him anyway.  
  
"Wanted to see me boss!" said Harper in the cheeriest voice he could do.  
  
"Yes Mr. Harper, the slipstream drive doesn't seem to be working properly. If you wouldn't mind taking a look to see what the problem is.." asked Dylan  
  
"Sure I'll take a look at it boss, I mean that IS what I'm here for" said Harper  
  
~*~TO BE CONTINUED~*~  
  
A/N: so what did yea think? I got to go think up some more ideas…but like always please REVIEW…it's always greatly appreciated!! 


	3. Apology Accepted and Sealed with a Kiss

A/N: it's a short chapter, I'm not sure if it's going to be the last or what. I might to a sequel if enough ppl R&R. So yeah blah blah something about not owning them yadda yadda.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She went out in to the hallway. Still half asleep she walked down to the mess hall. As she entered the mess hall she thought she was alone. Beka was standing at a counter pouring hot coffee into a ceramic mug. Trance sat down at one of the tables, she didn't really feel like eating though; but she was still pretty tired so she just laid her head down on her arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Harper had finally given up. She was probably sleeping by now. What he needed was a nice hot cup of coffee. He walked into the mess hall; whistling to himself. "Hey Bek."said Harper putting on his cheerful façade. Beka shosed him. "Your going to wake up Trance!!". Harper hadn't even seen her there, he walked over to her side. He had a smirk plastered on his face. Beka told him to be careful, if Harper were to wake Trance up she might think he was an enemy of something and try to cut off his head. Of course Harper wasn't even listening to her ranting. Beka left the mess hall mumbling something to herself about how some people never learn.  
  
Harper knew this was going to be the only was he was going to see her for a while, he didn't really mind though, she was so beautiful when she slept, so at peace. He lent over her and said. "I am so incredibly sorry" He kissed the top of her head and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Harper had only made it to the other side of the mess hall when he realized what a crappy apology that was. She would never forgive him, EVER!! He mumbled something to himself under his breath then walked back over to her.  
  
**In Trance's Dream** "Enemy attack, Enemy Attack". 'Not again', Thought Trance, ' Again.the same dream!!' She dropped to her knees. "Someone please make it STOP!!!" She screamed. **Out of the dream**  
  
Harper ran over to Trance, shaking her not caring what she might do. She must be having a nightmare. Trance was all the sudden being pulled out of her re-occurring nightmare. Then all the sudden light flooded into her tired eyes and a figure (that she had hoped not to see for a while), this time she was going to do it!!  
  
"Owww, what the fuck Trance" said Harper as he rubbed his left cheek. Trance got up and walked past Harper and started to walk to her quarters. "TRANCE.STOP" Harper yelled, "please." She had stopped in the middle of the corridor. She had begun to cry uncontrollably, probably from sleep deprivation mixed with her stirring emotions. He could tell that she was crying; this had always hit him the hardest. He walked cautiously towards her, he was so close he could smell her hair (kinda creepy but ok). Suddenly she turned around, face to face with Harper. Tears still running down her face, Harper lifted his left hand to wipe them away. Trance lifted her hand and loosely gripped his wrist. "Don't do something that you'll regret" she said Harper smirked, "Never babe" He pulled her closer, looking into her eyes. They both knew everything was going to be alright. He gently pulled her closer, leaned in and kissed her. For the first time Trance didn't care about her problems or her mission to save everyone no.not right now, now everything was WONDERFUL!!  
  
~*~~*~  
  
A/N: so sequel: No? Yes? Meh I don't mind. Either way I finally finished a story!! **Diabolical Laughter** L8ter Dayz my Trance & Harper loving ppl !! 


End file.
